Willow Skye
by Willow Julien
Summary: Based on the best selling series By James Patterson. You think People with Wings are impossible. Well think Again. A fourteen-year-old knows what it is like to soar above the world and look at it from a different point of view. She,Lloyd, Zane, Jay, Kai and Nya All know what it is like to Fly. Join these kids as they Fly above the limits to save Their sister Nya... Book 1/9
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely warriors! Happy first day of November! Thanksgiving is right around the corner! I really hope it doesn't snow. I really don't like the snow... I know being a girl who lived in a tree in a forest covered in snow all the time you'd think I would like it but nope! I hate it! It's too cold, it's pretty to look at but it's too cold! Every day after I get home from school I will always put on a warm sweater put on the heat make some hot coco and then head downstairs to meet with everyone to tell about the next chapter. So today's story is a new one. It is a Ninjago and Maximum Ride crossover. And I love the book series Maximum Ride! It's by James Patterson and I love the manga version. I am still waiting until February 10 to read the tenth volume. Why does it have to be so long! But yeah. I will also have a new scedual for this month. This weeks Monday will be the Seventh chapter of Why but it will normally be a New story coming out Monday Ninjago Academy. and on the 27 it will be a Why. But here is what the scedual will look like.**

 **Sunday: I'll Come Back Home**

 **Monday: Ninjago Academy**

 **Tuesday: Willow Skye**

 **Wednesday: Willow Skye**

 **Thursday: Sunset**

 **Friday: Sunset**

 **Saturday: I'll Come Back Home And A Nindroid Jay. We have a lot of spare time on the Weekends.**

 **So yeah.**

 **Also I will be doing basically a diary of What is happening in my life on here, All the things we are doing and such. so yeah, I really hope you enjoy the first Chapter of Willow Skye! And HUGE MEGA AWESOME Shoutouts to my lovely Warriors and friends Loki, MNC and MoC! Love you guys! Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 1: Normal Life, You would think**

I never wanted to become what I am today. I was forced into this life when I was a child. I'm a freak... A Experiment as someone would say... A Failure... A weapon... A masterpiece... What am I to you... A daemon? A monster? A Angel? A Blessing? You don't know my story? Well Then... Maybe I should tell you... Welcome to the life of a sixteen year-old. Who had to fight to live... This is my story... And our Legend will live on.

 _About Ten Years Ago_

 _At The School, Death Valley, California 10:30 Pm_

I slept in my cage not Knowing that my "Siblings" Were being kidnapped. But then I heard someone knock on my cage door. "Will. Will, It's me Jack." The man whispered. "I'm here to get you out." He unlocked the Cage and took me out. He put me in his car and I saw my Family. Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya. "Everyone in?" Jack asked as he looked at us. When he started the Car we heard loud alarms go off. "Shoot!" Jack said as he slammed on the gas. But when I looked back at the Hell-House that I lived in for four years I saw Someone I knew. "Dad Wait! Dad... no..." The boy said. "Clouse..." I whispered.

 _Ten Years Later..._

 _Aurborial Forest, Minnesota, 7:00 Am_

I am always running... I don't even feel safe in the house I live in anymore...I just run... Run to nowhere... I don't know where I am going. Just running from The Creatures we call Erasers. Why do we call them that? It's because they want to Erase us from the green earth... Erasers are always looking for me. For my Family. For us. Hunting me. Hunting is. But I keep running... They killed my family. And now I keep running for dear life. 'Move Damn legs!' I screamed internally. I ran until I got to a cliff. They start closing in on me... so I jump. And that's where it ends? No my friends. This is just the start of my Wild Adventure...

I woke up gasping for air. Beads of sweat stuck to my forhead and some trickled down my face. I panted as I looked around my room. 'It was that dumb dream again.' I thought to myself as I wiped my face as I sighed in relief. I walked out of my room to go downstairs to the kitchen. But then the 12 year-old brat I call a brother ran into me and making me slam into the Wall. "Hey, Watch it!" I yelled at him. But of course he didn't listen. He and his spiky hair ran downstairs to get brekfast. I walked into the kitchen and saw my blood brother, Zane making brekfast. It was amazing that he could with being blind and all that. When I looked to the dinning room I saw Jay sitting at the table on his computer. Nya was reading her book and Kai doing something. I don't know what.

"Morning Will." Zane said smiling.

"Morning Zane." I replied as I smiled back at my brother. Zane was my blood brother. I don't know how since we were all test tube babies. At least that's what We all thought. Jay is still determined to find out if he actually had parents.

"Kai, What are you doing?" Jay asked.

"Nothing.." Kai replied in a somewhat nervous voice.

But when Nya looked at me I immediately knew what Kai was doing. "Kai why are you making a bomb at the table?" I asked sternly.

"I- I'm not." Kai said nervously.

"Don't say that! You know what you are doing and you know you can't make a bomb!" I said raising my voice as Kai Looked at Nya angrily.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD YOU LITTLE RAT!" Kai shouted angrily at his sister as Nya his her face behind her book.

"HEY! DONT YELL AT HER!" I shouted back as I picked up the bomb pieces.

"Well what if the Erasers come?!" Kai said.

"They won't need to come if you do their job for them by killing all of us just because you don't have any common sense." I said as I went to the basement. I placed the pieces on the table and sighed as I ran my fingers through my hair. 'I wish Jack was here...' I thought. Jack helped us escape the school. But about two years ago Jack disappeared and all we knew was that he was dead. When I got back up to the main floor I heard a swish and heard someone breathing as if they were going to kill me. When I Thurber around I screamed. "LLOYD WOULD YOU QUIT THAT!" I shouted.

"Quit what? Breathing?" Lloyd said gruffly as he put up his blonde hair and walked into the kitchen.

'I really need to get him a bell...' I thought angrily.

When I walked into the Kitchen I saw my family sitting down at the table eating Brekfast. I sat down next to Nya and Zane. Nya was the youngest out of all of us and the smartest. She could read minds and put thoughts into your mind.

"I want to go strawberry picking today. The strawberries are ripe now." Nya said as she took a bite of her bacon.

"I wanna go too!" Kai said as he stood up. But soon we all smelled something horrible.

"KAI!" I yelled.

"That is disgusting!" Jay said.

"I'm done..." Lloyd said as he got up to put his plate away.

"Gas mask..." Zane said as he held his hands up to his mouth and nose.

"I think we all should go... we all could use the fresh air." Jay said as he shot a glare at Kai.

"Alright. We'll all go." I chucked as Nya giggled at Jays Joke.

We all went out to a big field to pick strawberries. Kai ran through the fields laughing as Zane went to catch up with him. I sat down with Nya near a strawberry bush and started to pick strawberries. "If we get enough we can make Cake." Nya said.

"I'll make it Nya. We all know Will Can't cook for the life of her." Zane said.

"HEY!" I yelled as I stood up to meet my brothers face which wore a smirk on it.

"We all know I can kick your butt any day." Zane smirked.

I heard Nya laugh at Zane and my scwabble but then I heard her scream. I turned around and saw a giant wolf person Towering over her. We all unfolded our wings and stood behind Nya in battle stance. " **ERASERS!** " I screamed.

* * *

 **Hello My lovely warriors! How are you today! Also I'm sorry that Why didn't come out on the 31. I was up late. And I was really tired. But Yeah. Also Warriors will be coming out soon. Well as soon as Tomorrow. It will be about Our Hothead and His love. And there is a reason why I am Doing all these chapters of the Warriors and their lovers. So yeah. Hope you enjoyed. Love you guys. Cya later! Take care!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely warriors! How are you all? Also we have decided that Why will only be posted once a month. Also there is a new story coming out Friday. I think you all will enjoy it. Also We Will try to get a story out everyday and I'm sorry if we miss a day. We probably have a big thing going on or we couldn't finish a story and we have to stay up late to work on it. We work really hard to get these chapters out. And its hard not to do it in a office. We don't have that many computers. We all get up at 6 AM to get breakfast and get to Lloyd and my house. Then we all get set up and get ready for the day. We all go onto a Google doc so we can all work on that days story. But I do have school so At my lunch I work on the Google doc as well. So yeah. HUGE MEGA AWESOME AND LOVING Shoutouts to my lovely avians of this story: StoriesAreMagic, MNC, aloneprincess16, Skylor Chan and Random Dragon And Of course my lovely warriors MNC, MoC And Loki! Hope you all enjoy.**

 **Chapter 2**

I looked at the Erasers in the eyes. I couldn't let my family get hurt. Especially Nya. If anything happened to any of them I wouldn't be able to forgive myself. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest as the rage built up. They had found us. 'Think! Think!' I screamed internally. But then I saw one of the Erasers grab Nya. She let out a high-pitched scream of terror as she was being clutched in the Erasers claws. " **NYA**!" I screamed. "FLY UP AND ATTACK!" I shouted to my family. We all flew up but then one of the Erasers grabbed my foot and slammed me to the ground knocking the wind out of me. I tried to get up as I caught my breath but he stepped on my wings making me scream in pain.

"They don't want you anymore Will. They only want your precious sister Nya!" He growled.

'ugh... What the hell..." I thought as I rubbed my throbbing head. "Who the hell are you?!" I finally managed to say through my pain.

"You don't recognize me?" He laughed menicingly. "I guess it has been a while."

I squinted to see if I recognized him. But then I figured it out. My eyes widened as I looked at him. 'Jacks son...' I thought. "C-Clouse?" I stammered. "What happed to you... your only thirteen! What did they do to you?!"

"They made me better..." He hissed as he leaned close to my face. "They made me better than you."

"The only thing they made you was more stupid." I smirked as I kicked him in the face and made him fall to the ground. I flew up into the air to meet with my family. But then I saw Lloyd swoop down. He took a branch and plunged it into the window of the moving car and making it crash into boulders. And Luckily Nya wasn't in there. I couldn't let any of my family get hurt. But then I looked up at the chopper circling above. "They must have her in the chopper!" Kai Shouted.

Jay, Kai and myself flew up as fast as we could to save Nya. 'Damn it! NYA WE'RE COMMING!' I thought knowing Nya could read minds. 'Will! Please help!' Nya responded in fear. But then I saw something drop out of the chopper. It looked like a bomb. And Jay was the closest to it. " **JAY! WATCH OUT!** " I screamed. But once Jay looked down he was hit with a blast making him fall to the earth. But Kai caught him Luckily. "GO AND SAVE MY SISTER!" Kai shouted.

I nodded and flew up to the chopper. I grabbed the bottom of the chopper and pulled down with all my strength. I knew Nya was in there. I heard her screams of terror. I needed to keep her safe. But then Clouse came out with a gun. Loaded and aiming at my head. "Say goodbye to your precious Nya." He laughed. But then... all I saw was darkness. I knew I was still living because I felt gravity pulling me down. The wind was flowing through my hair. But then I felt someone catch me. They were tough yet gentle. But then I passed out.

When I woke up I saw my family Members all looking down at me with worried looks on their bloodied and bruised faces. I rubbed my throbbing head. I saw my them saying words but my ears were still ringing from the blast. But when I could finally hear again I heard them. "Will! Are you okay?!" Kai asked. I nodded with my head still spinning. I saw everyone but one. "Nya!" I gasped sitting up.

Lloyd looked at Jay with a solemn face. "They took her." Kai said with tears welling up in his eyes. I looked down and felt tears flowing down my face. "This has to be a dream!" I said as I grabbed Lloyds hand and he helped me up. But he shook his head. "No no no! Nya." I sobbed.

"We will get her back." Zane said as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"We need to get her back..." I said whipping away my tears.

"And we will. I promise." Zane said and gave me a look of promise.

"Alright then. Let's go home and plan." I said. We all spread our wings and flew upwards twords the sky then flew twords our home. 'No one is going to live in cages again.' I thought. 'Not when i'm Alive.' We all flew back home to get ready to plan a way to save Nya

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! I was watching the Maximum Ride movie while I wrote this. But anyways. New series comming out Friday. Also I want you Maximum Ride fans to look up pictures of Erasers. It should give you a laugh. Now I gotta write the next chapter for this and show it to everyone. Take care everyone. Love ya. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my lovely Warriors! How are you all this fine Wendesday? Woo Nearly the weekend! Okay also I said the new series will be comming out Friday but I actually meant Saturday. Also Stories, The reason I made Clouse Ari because I forgot there was a charecter named Clouse in Ninjago so I made a charecter named Clouse. He was in my Stronger Together Story which is the second story in my warriors series. So yeah. Also sorry this is up late. We all have been working really hard on this. also this will be pretty short than usual. We try to0 get these stories to about 1,000 words. Also i'm gonna have a few references in this chapter to the movie. I loved the Maximum Ride movie. And don't worry I'm not abandoning our favorite Ninja. So yeah. Idk how long this is gonna be but we will be getting Sunset out as soon as possible tomorrow. Also On Saturday will be a very important I'll Come Back Home chapter so part two of A Thanks giving Visit will be coming out later in the story. Also on Friday i have no school because of Veterans day. So yeah. I will make it special and have a three day I'll Come Back Home. Alright so, MEGA AWESOME HUGE AND LOVING Shoutouts to my lovely warriors Loki, MNC and MoC and The wonderful avians of this story, SAM (Stories are Magic, If its okay if i call u that), MNC, aloneprincess16, Skylor Chan and Random Dragon. Hope you all enjoy this.**

 **Chapter 3**

I looked at my family. Their faces all bloodied and bruised. Got up to get the first aid kit. But as i did i heard the clatter of the dishes being thrown against the wall. And one flew towards Lloyd, who was leaning against the wall. But he caught it. "Watch it Idiot." He growled angrily as he threw the cup down and making it shatter. "Lloyd..." I said trying to calm him as i patched up Jays wounds. "Watch it!?" Zane yelled angrily "I can't see a damn thing! Why don't you watch it! And couldn't you all have done something to save Nya?! You all can see can't you? Or are you all blind like me?!"

"They had guns... and a chopper..." Kai said sadly as i put a bandage on his cheek. Kai has always been protective of his little sister. And her being captured made him very, Very anxious. He wanted to protect his sister with his life. Even if she was ten and he twelve.

"Kai right... We're not bullet proof..." Jay said with tears dripping down his face. Jay had always loved Nya. But not as a sister but something more. I hugged Jay and thought about where they could have taken Nya. 'Where could have they taken her.' I thought. But then i realized where they had taken her. "I know where they took her." I said standing up.

'What?! Where!" Zane said.

"The school."

"What?! Why would they bring her back there?" Kai asked.

"I don't know. But we have to go back and save her." I said.

"And we don't even know where that is." Lloyd said.

"But Jack did." I said walking into a hallway.

At the end of this hallway there were two sliding doors. I took the key out of my pocket and unlocked the doors and opened them. "Look for any maps" I said. We all looked through books and files and boxes. But we couldn't find anything. "Where is that map." I mumbled to myself as i flipped through the pages of the books. But then i heard my brother. "I found it." He said. He brought it out into the kitchen. He set it on the table. Lloyd pointed to the bottom of California. "There. He has a path. It ends in Death Valley." He said as he looked to me and nodded.

"Lloyd and I will travel to death valley and save Nya. Zane, You Jay and Kai will stay here." I said looking at my family with Lloyd behind me.

"What?! Why?!" Jay said as he looked at me.

'You and Jay aren't as strong of flyers as me and Lloyd. I can't be worrying about you in the middle of a flight." I explained.

"Why Cant I go?! Nya's my sister!" Kai yelled.

"If they wanted Lloyd that badly they may want you." I said.

"And me! Is it because I'm Blind?! It is isn't it! Admit it!" Zane yelled.

I clenched my fists and closed my eyes in anger. But i finally managed to get the words out. "Yes! Its because your blind! Your a great flyer around here but i can't let you get lost or hurt! i don't know if i would be able to live with myself if any of you got hurt!" I yelled.

"This isn't fair." Jay said angrily as he stormed out of the room.

"Fine... I'll get supply bags for you two." Zane said as he walked into the pantry.

Five minuets later me and Lloyd were flying above the tree tops looking for our little sister. 'Don't worry Nya. We're coming.'

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Don't really have much to say about this. Umm 3 day I'll Come Back Home for veterans day and new series coming Saturday and nindroid Jay will be coming out once a month along with Why. We are still working out** **schedules. But yeah. Anyways Love you guys! Take care. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my lovely warriors and Avians! How are you all? Okay so... *Sigh* While I was at school... and today was a half day. But ... THERE WAS SNOW! -Cri- WHY SNOW! This must sound weird comming from a girl who lived in icenwood most of her life, Where it snows half of the year. But it's just too cold! Okay. So A few updates about what's going on in my life. Okay so Starting On Sunday there will be no stories because I have some important stuff going on at school. It's a group project and me, Nya, Suzanne and Luna are doing. It is literally our version of the show Shark Tank. It's only a small show with a few hundred million people showing their inventions and becoming billionaires. I don't think anyone's heard of it. XD Also because of the Thanksgiving Trip.**

 **Okay So with that out of the way. I'm just plain stupid because Chapter 1 Of Shining Star came out on the 6. Also Jaya fans. Be on the lookout for a new story that will be comming soon. And when I say soon I mean tomorrow. Also Why should come out this weekend and if it doesn't I will work on it during the trip to Miteli. We are all super excited! Okay so HUGE MEGA AWESOME LOVING AMAZING FRIENDLY AND BEST Shoutouts to my Lovely Warriors Loki, MNC, MoC And the lovely Avians of the Story, SAM, Skylor Chan, aloneprincess16, MNC And Random Dragon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Willow Skye. And Btw it may be shorter than others**

 **Chapter 4:**

Me and Lloyd Flew for what seemed like about ten hours. I have no idea because I lost track of time thinking about Nya. Being locked up in a stupid dog cage like we were ten years ago. And I still couldn't belive Clouse was Eraserfied. He was a brat when he was a kid but now with him being an Eraser He was Now more of a brat. We flew to a small town in Arizona. I didnt Know What the town name was. All I Knew was that we needed to rest and regain our strength so we could fly the next five hours to lake Mead. "It's so quiet here..." I said thinking about how loud it would be with Jay here.

"Yeah. It's quite peaceful here." Lloyd said as he rummaged through his backpack and pulled out a water bottle. "Here. You need your energy." He said giving me a water bottle.

"Thanks." I said as I opened it and took a drink of water. But then I heard someone shouting and screaming in the alleyway behind us. And then it was as if Lloyd read my mind. I put down my water bottle and started to run off. But then Lloyd grabbed my hand.

"Will no! We can't! We have to save Nya." Lloyd said angrily. "Helping That one person wont help get Nya back! If we wait any longer Nya could be dead!"

"It's only one guy. It will take two minuets tops." I responded in an angrier tone.

"Will, They can handle themselves." Lloyd hissed.

"Your right." I sighed. "They can handle themselves." I hated lying to Lloyd but I needed to save this person. It was what my gut was telling me. Lloyd turned back to our bags but when he turned back to me I was gone. "Will? WILL!" He shouted. "Damn it Will." He mumbled.

I saw a man pinning a young girl ,about a year older than me, to the ground and he was shouting, "YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT!" I flew down, Picked him up and threw him to the ground. I turned the the girl and shouted,"GO!" She ran behind a trash can. I turned back to the man and pushed him to the ground. "Why don't you tell your friends that you were beat up by a girl." I snarled as I backed away.

He jumped into the back of the truck behind him and took out something that I knew was dangerous. All I heard was a loud bang and felt a searing and jolting pain in my shoulder. I felt my eyes close as I fell to the ground. I heard Lloyd calling out my name in anger and fear. Then everything went dark and silent.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed that my lovely Avians and Warriors. Okay so A new Story comming out Tomorrow. It's a Jaya one and I think you all will enjoy it. It will be a western style story and will be based off of what a family member of mine experienced. Well not the whole story I will make up stuff in the story to make it more interesting. But yeah. I hope you enjoyed! Take are! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all my lovely warriors! Sorry I didn't post Yesterday. We were all tired from the long drive but now we are back in Action! And we are happy to bring you more Stories! The schedule will continue as normal. Uhhh I don't really have much to talk about... Oh! Happy Holidays. We will be decorating the office soon and i think it will be awesome! All festive and beautiful. No snow on the ground yet but we have been playing Christmas music in the background while we work. It has been so Awesome! Also I have been thinking about a new story** **idea. And I think you all would really enjoy it. I got** **inspiration when I was watching Voltron Legendary Defender. It is probably my second favorite show now. I have been hooked on music video of it. But I love Mah girl Pidge aka Katie. Tech girl and paladin. :3**

 **Okie so I think thats all that I need to say. umm this chapter will mostly be focused on Will so. Yeah. But don't worry you will see the others. HUGE MEGA AWESOME shoutouts to my lovely warriors Loki, MNC, And Moc and My lovely Avains, SAM 9Stories Are Magic, RD, Skylor~Chan and Aloneprincess16. I hope you all enjoy this chapter of Willow Skye.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

I felt a stinging in my shoulder then everything went dark. But then... I was back in my dream I always have. Running for dear life... Needing to find a way to escape. But only this time... The thoughts that were racing through my mind were different that they usually are.. "Kai... Jay... Zane... Lloyd...Nya... I need to save them... THEY ARE GOING TO KILL THEM!' I thought as I ran through the forest. Erasers following me... Close leading them...

I came back to the cliff. But when I tried to jump and fly away into the beautiful open sky that I always felt free in... This time the world was pulling me down to its core. My wings were stuck. I felt the erasers breath as they strangled me and pushed me down to the earth. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't scream. I couldn't do anything. The earth was literally pulling me in. I tried to stop it but it kept pulling at me. Harder and harder. Every time I struggled the force of gravity made it feel as it was breaking my bones. Crushing my lungs. I needed help.

But then it was all gone... I was in complete darkness. But i heard voices echoing into my ears. They were my families voices. But they were no where. They were like ghosts. All I could hear was. "Your a failure Will. You'll never be great. Your just an experiment. We never loved you. You never cared for us." Thats all I heard. I fell to my knees covering my ears crying and sobbing. "I'm Sorry! **I'M SORRY!** " I screamed. But then I was brought back to the world. It was The arboreal forest. Our Home. All up in flames. Helicopters with searchlights looking for us. My family dead on the ground.

Then I was brought back to the place I hated the most. The school. Black smoke poured into the lava sky. Clouds of black swirling around. Lightning flashed as thunder rumbled. I ran into the school passing by every whitecoat I saw. They didn't even take notice. Sweat trickled down my face. My heart pounded in my ears as my thoughts ran through my mind as fast as i ran. But then I ran into a room and saw Six coffins... Five filled... With our names on themI fell to my knees and sobbed. "I should have been quicker..." I sobbed. But then I Woke up in the real world. Panting and tears running down my face.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed. I'll cya guys later. Bye! Love ya all! Also sorry this was short.  
**


End file.
